Malam kebersamaan VIXX
by StarlightLeo
Summary: sebuah 'benda pink' ditemukan di acara ini. Benda apakah itu?


**Malam Kebersamaan VIXX**

Cast :

Uke : N, HongBin, Ken

Seme : Leo, Ravi, Hyuk

PD-nim (cameo)

Semua tokoh yang terlibat

Warning : Yaoi, bahasa agak ancur, typo, twist

Yang penting fanfic ini asli bikinan author. Kalo ada kesamaan keadaan dan peristiwa, maafkan.

Don't like don't read, no bash! no flame!

~~Happy reading~~

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di Pulau Jeju pada malam hari, terlihat enam namja tampan dan beberapa orang lainnya sedang berkumpul bersama. Ya, mereka adalah VIXX beserta dengan kru manajernya sedang melakukan _gathering_. Disana nampak seseorang menjadi MC, bisa dilihat dari gerak-geriknya dan sungguh betapa cerewetnya dia disana, yaitu N. Dengan kulit hitamnya, dia terlihat mempesona. (ditampok Leo, author balas menampok dan akhirnya terjadi perkelahian disana! Pengumuman selesai. *oke abaikan*)

Salah satu namja, Leo, terlihat tidak mengikuti keseruan _gathering_ ini, dia hanya diam dan ngomong seadanya (author : terlalu pelit.. dasar kau | Leo : *muncul pertigaan*). Yah you know lah~ dia hanya cinta ketenangan, tapi kalo udah di kamar siap-siap aja noh ngadepin singa kelaparan. (eeeaaaa nc~ hahahahahahaha | Reader : author brisik *author dapet tendangan cinta dari reader*)

MC (N) berkata, "Woahh~~ hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Apa kalian sudah lapar, yeorobun?"

All peserta except Leo, "Ne!"

Kata N, "Baiklah~ kalian mau nitip apa? Kebetulan Ken dan Hyuk akan pergi ke minimarket. Kau mau nitip apa Leo-ya?"

"..." , Leo hanya diam lalu menyeret N ke kamar mereka. Semoga kau bisa meng-MC dan berjalan lagi besok N-ah...

"Aku mau roti~~ isi cream vanilla. Harus ada, kalo ga ada tambahin isi cream vanillanya" , kata salah satu kru. (author : maksa amat.)

"HAHAHAHAHA~~~!" Terdengar gledek *suara ketawa maksudnya* dari salah satu sisi ruangan. Ingat, mereka sudah berpencar ke seluruh ruangan entah sejak kapan. Disana ada Ravi –yang ketawanya keras pake banget– , Hongbin, dan beberapa kru sedang ngegosip. Entah menggosip apa, yang jelas Hongbin duduk di pangkuan Ravi. Maklum lah mereka udah tunangan. Dan beberapa kru juga terlihat saling peluk dan pangku-pangkuan. *apa pula ini*

Kata Ken, "Ada yang mau nitip lagi?"

"Aku mau Fi*sta rasa stroberi! Hahaha~" , kata Hongbin asal.

"Hha?! Serius kamu?" , kata Ravi yang agak shock dengan kata-kata ukenya, Hongbin. **Tumben banget Hongbin begini, berarti hari ini aku dapat jatah! Yeay!**

Ravi tersenyum dengan smirk mesumnya.

"Ya seriuslah. Hahaha~!" , ujar Hongbin. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalo ada aura mesum dari si pasangannya. Kata Ravi dalam hati, **Nah kan bener! Yes, aku dapet jatah. Yes!**

"Oke kalo gitu. Kami pergi dulu.. Annyeong~!" , ujar Hyuk.

30 menit kemudian...

"Annyeong semua~~!" , kata Hyuk sambil menaruh pesanan mereka di meja yang ada disitu.

"Annyeong yeorobun~ kami kembali! Ciee~~ kangen ya ama aku?" , kata Ken dengan aegyo super duper dewanya dan agak OOC.

Kru beserta member vixx lainnya, kecuali Hyuk, langsung muntah di tempat. Kata Hyuk sambil mencubit pipi Ken, "Aigooo,, kyeopta~~"

"Ah..ah..appo~" , sedikit desahan keluar dari mulut Ken. Ah Ken, sepertinya kau memberikan sinyal hijau kepada pasanganmu, Hyuk, untuk memangsamu malam ini.

"Aah~ kau mulai nakal chagi? Ikut aku sekarang!", pada akhirnya nasib Ken sama dengan N, dibawa oleh pasangan masing-masing ke kamar mereka. (tenang, author udah pasang CCTV kok di kamar mereka~ | reader : *nimpuk author* lanjutin dulu!)

"Mana titipan kami? Kau tidak membagikannya?" , tanya Ravi.

"Ambil aja sendiri. Tuh disitu." , ujar Hyuk cuek.

... "Yakkk! Han Sang Hyuk! Lee Jae Hwan! Kalian beli apa ini?!" , kata N yang udah bisa keluar dari kandang singa kelaparan dan langsung mengecek barang belanjaan tadi.

Lalu, Ravi berjalan mendekati N, "Hahahahahaha! Kalian benar-benar membeli apa yang dikatakan Hongbin! Hahahahaha!" **Kerja bagus kalian, jadi aku bisa memakainya bersama dengan Hongbin malam ini** , ujar Ravi dalam hati dengan smirk mesum tentunya dan alis yang bergerak naik-turun.

"Yakk! Dasar pervert!" , ujar N me- _neck slice_ Ravi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, N teringat sesuatu. "Guys~ aku lupa bilang kalo malam ini sekitar jam 10, PD-nim akan datang kesini. Jadi, SINGKIRKAN BENDA 'PINK' ITU!"

Kata Ravi, "Hahahaha! Baik hyu-"

Ceklek!

Belum sempat Ravi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka. Terlihat PD-nim dengan mukanya yang penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan N. Semua peserta _gathering_ langsung menunduk.

"Apa maksud 'benda pink' itu, Hakyeon-ah?" , tanya PD-nim dengan suara dan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"I...i...itu..." , ujar N terbata-bata dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mata PD-nim tersebut menelusuri tiap-tiap peserta _gathering_. Tak sengaja, dia melihat 'benda pink' itu di tangan Ravi. Lalu, dia mendekat ke Ravi. Ravi yang saat itu masih bengong karena shock, tidak sadar kalau 'benda pink' yang ada di tangannya sudah diambil oleh PD-nim.

"Oh, jadi ini 'benda pink' itu?"

"I..i..i..iya PD-nim." , ujar N ketakutan dan menunduk dalam. **Mati aku! Awas aja Ken dan Hyuk. Kalianlah penyebabnya!**

"Yaelah kenapa belinya yang rasa ini sih? Kalian harusnya belinya yang rasa pisang aja. Lebih brasa gitu.." , ujar PD-nim kesal. (Editor : karena rasa stroberi lebih enak, PD-nim | PD-nim : ih~~ enakan pisang! | Editor : Stroberi! | PD-nim : Pisang! | Author : Diem kalian! Kukasih cabe juga nanti. *oke abaikan*)

GUBRAAKKK!

Seluruh peserta _gathering_ , kru manajer dan member VIXX yang ada disitu, pingsan mendadak karena shock. PD-nim mereka tiba-tiba OOC.

* * *

Author's note :

Hehehe~ maapkan ye humor garing + twist plot ane. Ini hanya request dari seorang teman yang sekaligus jd editor ane. Wkwkwk~

To PD-nim - maapkan aku membuatmu seperti ini.

PD-nim : Kenapa aku ikut masuk?!

Author : untuk meramaikan suasana gitu lhoo~

PD-nim : gausah OOC juga kali!

Author : gapapa lha PD-nim~~ kau ga pernah muncul di fanfic.. /kayanya sih/

PD-nim : tapi munculnya gausah gini juga kali! Hosh...hosh... Dah ah cape mending pulang, naro tu 'benda pink' di koleksi kesayangan.

Nah lho si PD-nim ngoleksi juga ternyata -.-"

* * *

Review juseyo~~ Don't be a silent reader~~ masih newbie~~ ^.^


End file.
